You can never go home
by yankeebecky
Summary: Things change sometimes for the better, but not in my experience. Maybe coming home will change that. I've done horrible things can I be forgiven or is it true, that you can never go home.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing because I am poor please read and review I love to hear you comments and am always open to suggestions!!

Chapter One

I couldn't believe it after three years away at a boarding school in California, I was back home, Ipswich Massachusetts. Dark Rainy and Green. No-one knew I was coming back. And my parents as usual were as far from me a humanly possible, which in this case probably meant Australia.

To be honest I couldn't believe they let me come home at all. They had never wanted me there before so I dot see why that would change now.

They sent me a key to my brother's apartment and a plane ticket via fed ex with a brief letter attached explaining I would be spending my last two years in high school at Spencer Academy with the rest of the covenant. _Great I get to be the new girl at a snobby prep school!_

Don't get me wrong I am happy to be home around people who that I know that know me, that I don't have to pretend around. Friends I don't have to lie to. Trust me it is harder to live a double life then to be a witch!

So there I stood, waiting at the airport for a family that was never coming to welcome me. Well that was my life after all I am Cayla Parry, who would expect anything different. I looked around for a little while till I noticed that they had sent someone, a driver with my name on a board. Looking a little confused, I walked up to him and smiled he looked terrified _ must be new_ I thought to myself. He lead me out to a large black limousine the Parry's are always discreet, please note my sarcasm I did not need this kind of attention so soon after returning to Ipswich. But there wasn't much I could do about it now I guess. I slid into the backseat and the driver handed me another envelope, which contained my schedule for the coming semester. And another letter from my parents stating that the driver would take me to the manor first to pick up the car _CAR hmmm they can't hate me that much then huh?_ And then he would take me onto my brother's apartment. Although I guess it was mine now too.

By the time I had finished reading the material given to me by the driver, we were pulling into town it was a Friday night so I didn't expect anyone to be around to help me move my stuff. Thats just what I need moving all this shit myself. Luckily my parents had foreseen this and they had instructed the driver to help me carry all my things up into the apartment.

I watched as small town rolled by the windows, I had missed it here everything was so beautiful and new. I would miss sunshine though, in the same way that I had missed the rain while I was away. I couldn't help but think about all the saying that people had, like, you can never go home. And You can't go back, only forward.

You can't go back.

_Great, I was back and I had come home. Now what!_


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Cayla

Chapter Two

As we pulled into the apartment complex, I pulled into my assigned parking spot _ number 2 how ironic!_ Ah I may be number 2 but at least I got a nice car maybe they were trying to make up for being such assholes while I was growing up. Unlikely, they probably just don't want other people to notice that I am not as loved you know you have to keep up appearances. Was it not bad enough that I was the first female born into the covenant in 200years, but I had to be different, well not if they could help it.

I was nervous to say the least. I had missed my older brother, it was hard for me to adjust to life without him. All of a sudden at 13 I had to start surviving with out my twin. I was sent away they didn't want me to begin with and after Pogue and I turned 13 it only got worse. Now they treated me like I had stolen something from Pogue.

Walking into the apartment I looked around at where I would be spending the next year. I should have guessed that it would be huge, remember what I said about keeping up appearances. There were pictures of the boys over the last few years on the walls in big frames. There were even a few of me, though you could tell that they were put there by Pogue as they had mismatched frames he never did care about things like that. His hair, yeah, his bike, oh yeah, Kate, Hellz t the yeah with a Z. but things that matched not at all. There were rooms for all four of the 'sons', each decorated in his particular style, and a fifth room at very end of the hallway, you would think that my brother would notice a room that was painted pink but again he didn't care about stuff like that.

Over the last few years I had only seen my brother and his girlfriend Kate, and I hadn't seen them since the spring break of the previous year. I'd talked with the other boys but hadn't seen them since before I was sent away.

I finished putting my stuff away and walked out the front door if the boys weren't here on a Friday night I knew exactly where they would be. So I climbed into my shiny new mustang and started the engine. I pulled my cell out the pocket of my denim mini skirt, and dialed my brothers number, it rang a couple of times before he picked up

"Cayla! Whats wrong?" he sounded so worried got to love older brothers even if it inly by like 4 ins!

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to call my favorite brother" I laughed

"Well its like 2am there! Where are you? You're not at a bar again are you?" I could hear the panic rising in his voice, and I started to laugh

"chill P, I just couldn't sleep, wanted to call and say hey. Where are you anyway? In a bar no doubt" I stated as I drove the short distance to Nicky's Bar

"Of course, I am at Nicky's, this is Ipswich after all" he chuckled.

"alright well you sound busy so I'll let you go, call me tomorrow though Kay?"

"Will do Love you C"

"Love you too P"

I hung up th e phone just as I pulled into the parking lot of the local teen hangout. I smiled to myself this was going to be to easy. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw me.

I took a deep breath as I pushed open the heavy security door, and was greeted with the familiar smell of grease and beer. I saw Nicky behind the bar and decided to day hello to him first.

"Hey Nicky, Long time no see"

"Well I'll be damned" Nicky smiled at me I was always his favorite. "if it isn't Little Cayla Parry, do the boys know you are back yet?"

my smile got wider and I winked at him "not yet"

"Well, let me get you the house special, on the house"

"thanks Nicky" I'd missed how warm and friendly he was, I mean you don't cross him, cause he can be really vicious, but if you kept him sweet he would do anything for you. As he came back with my food he pointed me towards a table, with just a raven haired girl sitting at it. _Figures they would leave her on her own._ I winked at Nicky and started to make my way over to the table. Kate's back was to me, so she didn't see my approach. I set my food on the table and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned towards me with a very angry expression on her face.

"Look Aaron we've be-"

"HI there stranger" I smiled all of a sudden Kate started screaming, she threw her arms around me and started jumping up and down

"OH MY GOD"

"Kate"

"YOU BITCH" people has started to stare at this point wondering what all the screaming was about

"Kate"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here, I can't believe you!!"

the screaming had also attracted the attention of four boys including a very confused looking twin.

"Kate, Baby who's your friend?"

Kate took that opportunity to launch herself at my brother

"ASSHOLE, WHY DIN'T YOU TELL ME!?" SHE SCREAMED AS SHE PUNCHED HIM IN THE ARM. _Note to self teach Kate how to fight._ I started to laugh looking at the look on the son's faces .

"Babe, what are yo-" he finally looked over at me, and dropped Kate, and picked me up of the ground and hugged me tightly

"SHE'S RIGHT YOU BITCH! YOU WERE OUTSIDE WHEN YOU CALLED!"

"Pogue, need to breathe. Missed you too" he laughed and put me back on my feet. But I wasn't free for long as Kate started to hug me again. The other three boys still stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces

"Hi Boys Miss me?" I watched their faces for any sign of recognition, Tyler caught on first.

"Damn Girl, California has done you good, did I mention DAMN!"

"Baby boy, I missed you but I think you have been spending to much time with the blond Wonder without supervision" I said as he hugged me, I though t I felt him cop a feel

"BABY BOY!" I screamed slightly startled "your supposed to be shy" I laughed as Pogue slapped him upside the back of the head.

"OW"

"Not my sister or Kate! How many times man?" Pogue laughed. I saw Reid move forwards toward me , and rip me out of Tyler's grasp. He picked me up and spun me around

"MY WING MAN IS BACK!"

"Wing-woman, thank you! And from what I've heard you didn't need me anyway"

"I will always need you Cayla! Besides Tyler is no good any more he is competition now!" I laughed at that it was hard for me to believe that Tyler could form full sentences around girls let alone be competition to the man whore himself. I turned around to see Caleb standing farther back

"Hey Cayla" he didn't make any move towards me. I looked at him trying to keep the hurt out of my eyes. I had been kidding myself to think he missed me more than the others. We had always fought cause I was wild like Reid. But there had always been something there, hadn't there? He didn't seem happy to have me home.

"Hey there Golden Boy" I sighed "what not happy to see me?"

"Of course" he said stepping forwards and enveloping me in his strong arms. As our skin made contact I felt a spark make it my skin tingle. It felt like he had sent an electric current through my veins making my blood boil. He held me close until we were broken apart by my brother clearing his throat

"Missed you too Cale" I saw Kate out of the corner of my eye as I stepped back from Caleb, she looked like she was planning something, I noticed she was sharing a smile with Tyler, and he had the same shit eating grin on his face.

Read and review


End file.
